


«Были только ты и я в курорте Евпатория»

by ToraTallium



Category: Assorti
Genre: Assorti - Freeform, Assorti - personification of branded sweets, Fluff, Innocence, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Summer Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTallium/pseuds/ToraTallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дирол поехал отдыхать на море, намереваясь абстрагироваться от работы. Правда, он не знал, что встретит в Евпатории весьма болезненного юношу Тик Така.</p>
            </blockquote>





	«Были только ты и я в курорте Евпатория»

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновение и сюжет из песни «Ляпис Трубецкой – Евпатория»

Дирол специально взял отпуск в апреле месяце, чтобы спокойно отдохнуть. На холодное море ему было откровенно всё равно, он скорее был заинтересован в экскурсиях и отсутствии каких-либо больных вокруг него, но не тут-то было.  
В первый же день, осматривая окрестности Евпатории, на пляже он заметил какого-то сумасшедшего, кружащегося вокруг своей оси и неминуемо приближающегося к кромке воды.  
– Эй! – он хотел промолчать, и промолчал бы, не выгляди этот белобрысый парень таким бледным. – Не советую тебе соваться в воду.  
Парень, благо, остановился. Повернулся в его сторону и солнечно улыбнулся.  
– Но почему? – с какой-то непередаваемой непосредственностью поинтересовался он. Пришлось подойти ближе.  
– Потому что море ещё не прогрелось. Ты и так слишком легко одет, – погода, конечно, была южной и тёплой, но рассмотрев этого парня вблизи, футболки и шорт Диролу показалось мало.  
– Да ничего со мной не случится! – рассмеялся он, но хотя бы остался стоять на месте.  
– Хочешь простудиться и проваляться весь отпуск с температурой? – хмуро поинтересовался Дирол. Что-то ему подсказывало, что стоило просто пройти мимо и дать ему искупаться в ледяной воде...  
– А вы врач? Я, кстати, Тик Так.  
– Врач. Меня зовут Дирол, – выдохнул он. – Только сегодня прилетел.  
– Тогда придётся мне найти себе другое развлечение. Спасибо! – Тик Так махнул рукой и побежал в другую сторону.  
Всё-таки, он был слишком бледным. И явно недобирал в весе. И черт знает, что ещё могло оказаться не так с его здоровьем. Но, напомнив себе, что он прилетел сюда отдыхать, а не работать, Дирол пошёл по запланированному маршруту.

На следующий день он случайно заметил Тик Така в парке – он пытался просочиться вместе с толпой на аттракцион, который Дирол и здоровым людям-то не советовал бы...  
– Ну и зачем ты туда лезешь? – не смог он пройти мимо.  
– Но это же должно быть весело! Добрый день, кстати, – а вот его жизнерадостным настроем можно было даже восхититься.  
– Но ты не проходишь по весу и комплекции. Ты же просто вылетишь из этой штуки!  
– А вот и нет!  
– Я уже видел вполне здоровых людей, которые после этого аттракциона попадали в больницу с переломами, а у тебя, скорее всего, помимо малого веса, ещё и недостаток кальция в костях...  
– Это нечестно, – расстроился Тик Так, и почему-то Дирол почувствовал укол совести.  
– Есть и более безопасные аттракционы, чем «Свободное падение».  
– Но я отдыхаю здесь один, а без сопровождения меня почти никуда не пускают.  
Долгих несколько секунд Дирол смотрел на него. Персонал, конечно, правильно делал, что не пускал никуда этого дохляка, да и сам Дирол предпочёл бы более спокойное времяпрепровождение. Но Тик Так выглядел столь печальным посреди этого парка, что Дирол был согласен пожертвовать ещё одним днём своего заслуженного отдыха.  
– Я могу пойти с тобой, в крайнем случае, хотя бы будет, кому привести тебя в чувство.  
– Правда? – он тут же заметно повеселел, и что-то ёкнуло у Дирола в груди.  
Как оказалось, Тик Така сюда отправили отдыхать родственники, считая, что смена климата может пойти ему на пользу. У него действительно был ворох самых разнообразных недугов, и, судя по рассказам, он очень много времени проводил в больницах. Дирол никак не мог понять, как родственники разрешили ему поехать на море одному. Тик был очень разговорчивым и очевидно безрассудным, так что в тот же день Дирол без сомнений решил, что за ним стоит приглядывать.  
Сам Тик Так этому был только рад, что значило конец для любого спокойствия. Они посетили космический центр, аквапарк, целебное озеро, несколько раз обошли все достопримечательности в городе. Казалось, что энергия в Тик Таке просто не может иссякнуть, несмотря на его болезное тело. Он никогда не говорил, что устал, зато был чрезвычайно жадным до новых ощущений.  
Диролу ещё не попадалось таких «пациентов».

В один из дней Тик Так настолько упорно не хотел возвращаться в гостиницу, что они загулялись допоздна. И хотя днём было тепло, к ночи заметно похолодало.  
– Ты только посмотри, какие звёзды! – впрочем, самого Тика явно не волновало, что он был слишком легко одет.  
Покачав головой, Дирол снял пиджак и накинул ему на плечи. За прошедшее время у него уже успело войти в привычку следить за ним и заботиться о его здоровье, но не только потому, что больше здесь этим заниматься было некому.  
– Но я не замёрз, – попытался отказаться Тик Так, и Дирол закатил глаза.  
– Да конечно, не замёрз он, даже губы посинели. Надо возвращаться, пока ты не простыл.  
– Но в городе такого неба не бывает. И такого пляжа. Я останусь здесь, а пиджак верну тебе завтра утром, – улыбнулся он, усаживаясь на песок недалеко от кромки воды.  
Дирол задумчиво поправил очки, смотря на Тика. Он напоминал себе каждый день, что приехал сюда отдыхать, что не собирался ни за кем следить и никого лечить, и если этот парень так хочет заболеть, то флаг ему в руки, но...  
Но он сам как-то не заметил, когда весь его отпуск превратился в заботу о Тик Таке, и это даже не было ему в тягость. Совершенно. Хотя Тик мог дать фору любому из его пациентов, постоянно с ним спорил и как будто пытался сам себя угробить, он излучал такой жизнерадостный оптимизм, что это вызывало диссонанс с его здоровьем. Ему бы заниматься спортом, вести активный образ жизни и мотивировать других. С ним некогда было скучать, некогда было думать о других проблемах, да и в конечном итоге он всё-таки прислушивался к его мнению.  
– Да конечно, так я и оставил тебя здесь мёрзнуть в одиночестве, – после небольшой паузы сказал Дирол, присаживаясь рядом и приобнимая его за плечи. – Так уж и быть, мы немножко здесь посидим.  
Тик Так ничего не сказал, только шире улыбнувшись и подавив ребяческое хихиканье, и Дирол чувствовал, как бъётся его сердце, как поднимается грудь на каждом вдохе, и как от него пахнет мятой. В ясном небе светила луна, и Дирол с тоской подумал, что осталось всего несколько дней до конца отпуска, а ему бы так хотелось, чтобы это мгновение никогда не заканчивалось.  
Он не сразу заметил, как Тик Так задремал, уронив голову ему на плечо, всё-таки уставший после всех дневных развлечений. Дирол хотел было просто отнести его в гостиницу, но тот и в полудрёме продолжал настаивать, что он не спит и намерен встретить здесь рассвет. Пересадив его себе на колени и обняв покрепче, Дирол так и остался на пляже, наблюдая за тихим морем.  
Ближе к утру он и сам успел задремать, но первые лучи солнца согнали остатки сна.  
– Ты сейчас рассвет проспишь, – осторожно разбудил Тика Дирол.  
Тик Так проснулся моментально, и ему пришлось с сожалением отпустить его, поспешившего радостно вскочить на ноги. Дирол не обращал внимания на то, что его собственное тело за ночь слегка устало работать кроватью и грелкой, а сам Тик словно вообще не засыпал.  
Наверное, это был самый прекрасный рассвет в их жизни.

После этой ночной прогулки Диролу вовсе не хотелось никуда уезжать. А точнее – не хотелось никуда отпускать Тик Така. Ему и самому было сложно в это поверить, но за каких-то полторы недели он успел к нему привязаться. К сожалению, у обоих уже были куплены обратные билеты с разными местами назначения.  
И Тик Так улетал первым.  
– Кажется, я испортил тебе отпуск, – заметил он, весьма непосредственно улыбаясь.  
– Одевайся теплее, не пей холодное, и даже не думай заводить кошку, – в свою очередь ответил Дирол, и улыбнулся уголками губ. – На самом деле, с тобой очень весело.  
– С тобой тоже, – согласился Тик. – Хотя профессиональная деформация на лицо. Может быть, ещё увидимся!  
Он махнул рукой и сел на автобус до аэропорта, а Дирол ещё какое-то время стоял на остановке и смотрел ему вслед. Он так и не узнал, где Тик Так живёт, адрес его электронной почты или номер телефона, ведь не был уверен, что стоит. Но что-то в этом болезненном парне заставляло об этом жалеть...  
Дирол вернулся в гостиницу, но вместо сна вспоминал прошедшие дни. Цветы, на которые у Тика обнаружилась аллергия, дождь, под которым они промокли до нитки, но чудом не заболели, шум ночного моря и тёплый южный рассвет.  
Утром он сел на самолёт, думая, что забыть Тик Така он сможет не скоро.  
Если сможет вообще.


End file.
